


Proving How Much

by Kagomelovers23



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 学園アリス | Gakuen Alice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagomelovers23/pseuds/Kagomelovers23
Summary: Natsume and Kagome had been rivals for a long time...now it's tme to show just what their true feelings are to eah other... Can Natsume prove to Kagome just how much?
Relationships: Higarashi Kagome/Hyuuga Natsume
Kudos: 1





	Proving How Much

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone…this is my fist time writing a fic let alone a lemon soo please review and be gentle with me….
> 
> Also tsume is kagome's pet name for Natsume so don't get confused…..
> 
> Kagome and Natsume doesn't belong to me…
> 
> They belong to their respectful creators.

Natsume growled as he glared at his rival. He hated her for everything she is. From her toes to her hair. 

From her selfishness to her feisty temper. But now here he was glaring at her for going out with some guy just to be nice! 

Freaking nice! 

He doesn't have a fucking care if she's just being nice! It was soo fucking annoying. 

Stupid girl and her stupid kindness. She was just too fucking nice. 

Another one characteristic that he hates from her. He growled as he stalked over them.

"Seiren" he snapped making the coward boy jump. "Natsume told you to stop calling me that" she warned. "Your coming with me" he glared. "But….." the boy trailed of seeing Natsume's don't-you-dare-say-a-word-or-I'll-burn-you look. "I'll see you later kagome-san" the boy said running of. 

His rival now known as kagome Higurashi frowned at him."Whats your problem." she growled. "shut up!'' he hissed before pulling her by the wrist into their room….well his room really.

She wailed and trash but Natsume ignored her still fuming in rage. He wanted to burn something. Bad. 

When they reach the room he shoved her to his bed before slamming the door close. "Natsume what do you want" she snarled at him. He glared threateningly his eyes darkening n color. 

"What do I want" he growled dangerously looking at her in rage."What I want is for you to stop asking soo freaking nice. You act as if you like that coward when you don't. Stop acting like you have a fucking crush on them when you have one on me!" he snapped paling. 

He didn't just said that but by the way her eyes widen and her jaws dropped he did! Fuck he didn't want her to know that he knew! Dammit.

Kagome looked at him."Natsume what do you mean by that?" she asked him softly. "Koko. Koko told me. He said he read your mind" he said looking away a blush forming on his cheek. 

Dammit he was not a bloody 10 or 12 year old. He was 16! 16 yet here he was blushing at being caught at knowing her secret. 

"You …knew? Then why Natsume?" she asked. "why what?" he asked confused now looking at her. 

"why do you care? You push other girls away as if it was nothing? Yet you act as if it irritates you not by me having feelings at you but by me dating other guys. Really if I didn't know better I'll say your…"she trailed of her eyes widening as a look of understanding reach her eyes. 

"I'm what?" he asked not liking the look she was giving him. "your jealous" she said in a deadpan voice. "am not" he frowned. "You are. But why Natsume? I't not like your inlove with me." She asked confusion in her voice.

Natsume sighed looks like it's his turn to confessed to her now. " I do. I am inlove with you Kagome. It annoys me of how you act towards others. I know everyone minus Koko thinks were rivals but were not. The hatred I have for you turns into curiosity before love." He admitted. "really? Your not just toying with me are you?" she asked in hesitation.

WARNING LEMON STARTING HERE!

He frowned before coming near him. He sat down before pulling her into a kiss. A soft and gentle kiss before turned passionate one. 

Natsume put his hand behind her neck pulling her closer enjoying the moment they have. 

He broke the kiss only for air. He looked at her. Her cheeks tainted red, her eyes haze and her lips slightly swollen from the kiss. "I'll prove to you time and time again if I have to" he told her in a husky voice that send shiver down her whole body. She bit her lips before speaking " Then prove I to me Tsume". 

In a blinked of an eye she found herself laying flush on the bed with Natsume towering over her. He kissed her lips poking his tongue on them asking for entrance. 

When she didn't give it he nipped her bottom lips she gasped in shock giving him enough space to deepen the kiss. By the end of the night she would be his, final his and he'll burn everyone who said otherwise. He started to un button her uniform with his lips on hers. 

He pulled away only to attack her neck with kisses and nips. He was able to take it off of her throwing it somewhere in his room. 

She moaned softly as he bit a particular soft side. Natsume smirked as he undid her bra before throwing it somewhere in his room. He looked at her half-naked state being awed by it. 

Kagome feeling shy tried to cover up but Natsume chuckled causing her to snap her heat to look at him. Natsume never chuckles! This was her first time hearing it. He smirked at her sexily before hungrily sucking her nipple. 

She gasped in pleasure shivering in hidden arousal as Tsume paid homage to her chest. Kagome withered in pleasure as she whimpered. 

He gently caught her hand before kissing it's back soothingly. He easily took her skirt and panties off before throwing it carelessly. He took in her figure looking on to her form with something akin to awe. She really was a goddess and she was his as he was hers. 

He smiled at her tenderly before kissing her lightly on the lips. " I'm inlove with you always and I am yours. All of me. Mind, body and soul." he told her sincerely. 

He then shredded his clothes impatiently before looking at her for understanding. She nodded closing her eyes for the pain that is to come. 

He plunged forward stealing a kiss to keep her from crying out. Tears rolled from her eyes. 

Kagome whimpered from pain as Natsume let go kissing the tears away. He cooed sweet words to her. Promising his love and devotion. " Kagome you need to relax koi."he told her since he was still tense. 

Kagome nodded willing herself to relax. After a while she kissed his neck as a sign. He nodded starting to move slowly and gently not wanting pleasure. It felt good. 

"Faster" she told him as he nodded going faster. Natsume grunted loving the feel of being inside her. She was so tight, so wet and so fucking good. 

He hissed feeling himself coming nearer to his end. Kagome felt the same. 

After a few more thrust kagome yelped his name as he hissed hers. 

All night they did nothing but make love to each other. Showing how much they love one another.

END OF LEMON!

Kagome woke up only to be greeted by amused ruby eyes. " Morning Tsume" she mumbled shyly. He smirked kissing her cheek. 

"Morning to you too Koi" he answered sitting up. " We should get ready for school" he told her chuckling in amusement when he heard his whimpered in annoyance. 

Kagome and Natsume got dressed but afcourse not without a few kisses here and there. They both went to class with Natsume's arm around her waist in a possessive manner. 

When they reach the room everyone gapped openly at them except for Koko who was grinning madly at them. 

Natsume rolled his eyes while Kagome giggled. He let go of her waist only to have there hands intertwined with hers. He tugged het to their sit before kissing again.

" Love you Koi" he told her. "Love you to Tsume" she answered. 'and I'll always be ready to prove to you how much'. Natsume thought.


End file.
